cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaykovsky
Chaykovsky (Finn. sp. Tšaikovski, Russ. Чайковский) is a Uralican city located in Permski Rayon, that sits on the Kama River. A multicultural city, it is actually named after legendary composer Pyotr Il'yich Tchaikovsky, who was born in nearby Votka. It is the location of a refurbished hydroelectric facility, one of a few along the Kama river, which is a major source of electricity to Uralica. The northern part of the city is on the shore of Votantekojärvi (Votka Reservoir). Chaykovsky is moderately industrial, but unlike most industrial cities in Uralica, neither mining nor metallurgy is a large factor. Instead, the production of electricity, textiles, clothing, footwear, and non-electronic consumer goods manufacturing are the top industries, with a minor food-production industry as well. It is jokingly known as the "Twinkie Capital of Uralica" as a visit from Siberian Tiger Alliance leader Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland ended here with him dubbing the city his favourite in Uralica because of the two Twinkie factories in the city district of Saigatka, near the Chaika Dam. This fact also culminated in the naming of highway UH-24 as the "Twinkie Turnpike," as it runs through Chaykovsky - right past the Saigatka factories, as a matter of fact - from Votka to Kuyeda, Permski Rayon. It is also the headquarters city of Feofan's Fine Fireplaces, an arm of Bolak Corp. specialising in fireplaces and wood-stoves. Culture Given how it sits right on the border of Udmurtiya North, and in fact one of its suburbs is technically in that particular county, it should come as no surprise that, despite the Russian majority in the city, there are also a great many Udmurts in Chaykovsky. Finns and Mari are also large minorities. It has a full symphony orchestra that just begun operations in the city, named after its city's namesake - the Pyotr Il'yich Tchaikovsky Symphony Orchestra. It also has the second-most music schools per capita in Uralica after Syktyvkar, and ranks ninth overall in numbers with twenty-two. The downtown core of Chaykovsky is known for its many market-style shops, that sell a wide variety of goods, and this has drummed up a significant tourism industry for the city. As tourist attractions go, the aforementioned Twinkie factories do tours, and there is a statue of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky in the city square. Sport Football (soccer) Kakkonen *Energiya Chaykovsky Kolmonen *TvinkiZavod Chaykovsky - participant in the Siberian Trophy competition Nelonen *FK Chaykovsky Other Pro/Semi-Pro *Dinamo Chaykovsky *Spartak Chaykovsky *Tšaikovskin JK *Udmurt FK Chaykovsky *Kama Chaykovsky *Fakel Chaykovsky *Zenit Chaykovsky *Rapid Chaykovsky *Mashinostroitel Chaykovsky *Torpedo Chaykovsky *Chaykovsky Tigers *UralAgro Chaykovsky Rugby Sevens *Chaykovsky Chargers Cross-Country Skiing *Chaykovsky Biathlon Complex Handball *RMS Chaykovsky Other *Life On The Edge Extreme Sports Park - The largest extreme-sports facility in Uralica. If there's a legitimate extreme sport in existence, it can be practiced here. Sits on the shore of Votkantekojärvi. Contains indoor and outdoor skate/BMX parks, an indoor snowboard half-pipe, outdoor areas for half-pipe and snowboard-cross, and much more! *Olympic Stadium - short-track and long-track speed skating to be had here. Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Volkovsky - technically a separate town within Udmurtiya North but considered part of Chaykovsky. *Ol'khovka *Saigatka - location of the semi-famous Twinkie factories *Vani *Zarya Category:Settlements of Uralica